


The Happy Phantom Thief and the Unbreakable Ties of Love

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Don't go trick or treating!!!, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Halloween, Neither of them know its Kaoru lol, Stay indoors!!!, Tags Are Hard, The Happy Phantom Thief returns!, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: After a successful night of trick or treating, Himari and Rimi are interrupted on their way home by a mysterious yet familiar figure.
Relationships: Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Happy Phantom Thief and the Unbreakable Ties of Love

Himari and Rimi walked hand in hand down the darkened streets, the candy bags held at their sides rattling with the spoils of the night. The entire town was decorated for Halloween, ranging from the occasional carved pumpkin outside someone’s house to the meticulous decorations put up around the downtown shopping district. Earlier in the evening, dozens of families in a large range of scary attire walked the streets, though as the night went on they started to disperse. Himari and Rimi were the only ones walking along this street and even they were heading for home, hoping to feast on all the candy they had obtained together.

Himari had opted for the same vampire themed costume as last year, wearing a red and black coloured costume with a short skirt and a flowing cloak that fell to her knees. She had decided to let her hair fall free instead of tying it into her signature low pigtails like she did for any special occasion. Rimi, on the other hand, had changed into a cutesy blue and white nurse themed dress instead of the simple small wings and witches hat she had used the previous year. She had adorned a small pink plaster on her cheek and fixed a small devil tail to the bottom of her dress. The pair claimed to everyone they recognized that it was a couples costume, linked by the theme of blood. This was met with skepticism from some, but Himari and Rimi disregarded it. Why should they take costume criticism from the two skeletons Moca and Tomoe had styled themselves as, or the ‘ultimate lifeform’ that Ran was dressing up as?

With the cold air of the night biting at their legs and faces, Himari and Rimi were dressed for the occasion but not the weather. Hence, they speed-walked down the silent streets, hoping to reach Himari’s house quickly so they could get changed into their pajamas and relax. The pair shared a sigh of relief when Himari’s house finally drew into view but stopped in their tracks when they heard a sharp pair of footsteps resonate from an alleyway at the side of the road.

Himari and Rimi’s eyes were locked on a cloaked figure making their way into the middle of the road in front of them. The figure remained obscured under the cloak until they were in position in front of the pair, after which they uncovered themself with a dramatic flair. Rimi’s eyes widened and her cheeks bloomed crimson as she recognized the monotone tuxedo wearing figure in front of her. An extravagant top hat rested on top of their head and a black and white masquerade mask concealed their identity.

“Ah!” Rimi exclaimed, taking a step back and dropping her candy bucket on the floor. Her heart started thundering in her chest. “Himari-chan! This is… This is the Phantom Thief! From Halloween last year!”

Himari cupped her cheeks in her hands as she took a step back herself, concealing her own blush. “Oh my god… This is the Phantom Thief! They’re so gorgeous Rimi~!”

The Thief chuckled delightfully as they bowed in greeting, removing their hat and exposing their vivid purple hair. “What an honor it is to be remembered by princesses such as yourselves!” they straightened up and drew their hands into their chest as they continued dramatically. “To think I would be blessed with the presence of two angels on this sinful night… Ahhh, how fleeting…!”

“Ah… um…” Rimi stuttered, clasping her hands together as she searched for words and courage. Seeing the figure’s striking purple hair made her weak at the knees. “It’s been… so long since I last saw you! It was on that cruise ship, right?”

“Ah yes… the S.S Smile…” the Thief recounted, gently stroking their chin. “I take great pleasure reminiscing on our previous fated meetings, but tonight my time is short.” The Phantom Thief threw their cloak behind them dramatically as they took a confident step forward. “Rimi-chan! I have once again retuned to pursue what my heart desires!”

“What your heart desires… Wait?!” Rimi exclaimed. “Are you going to take me again!?”

Himari’s bucket of candy dropped to the floor with a thud as she turned to face Rimi. “Wait, take?!”

“Quite right, my dear kitten. Your companion shall be unharmed, but you shall have to pursue me, and play my game!”

“Game…?!” Himari took a step back with trembling hands as she battled the desire to protect Rimi and the incapacitating feeling of her attraction towards the figure. Her desire to protect Rimi won out after a few seconds, evidenced by her stepping forward and placing a protective hand in front of Rimi. “I can’t… I won’t let you take her! Rimi is… so important to me. Am I doing that justice if I let her get abducted by people like you?”

“Himari-chan… it’s ok! Phantom Thief-san never laid a finger on me last time and treat me with the utmost care.” Rimi reassured. She placed a hand on Himari’s shoulder to try and calm her but Himari pushed it away, taking a more defensive stance in front of Rimi.

“I don’t care how well they treated you! I… I love you, and I don’t want to lose you!” Himari turned to address the Phantom Thief, who was looking at the pair with what they interpreted as a mixture of confusion and amusement. “If you have to take either of us… take me!”

“What!” Rimi gasped, grasping Himari’s arm with her hands desperately. “You can’t go Himari-chan! I don’t want to lose you either!”

“It might be the only way…” Himari admitted gravely. “You don’t deserve to go through this a second time! Besides, you have experience with dealing with the Phantom Thief already!”

“You don’t understand how fast Phantom Thief-san moved on the S.S Smile! They knew all the secret passageways and how to elevate themselves to high places quickly! What if they know more about this town than we do? What if I can’t keep up, and lose you…?” Rimi took a shaky breath as tears started to form in her eyes. “I don’t want to lose you Himari-chan!”

“I don’t want to lose you either.” Himari wrapped an arm around Rimi and pulled her close. “Let’s protect each other.”

“Right!” Rimi wrapped an arm around her in kind.

Using one hand to wrap around the other protectively, the pair both stretched their other hand out towards the Phantom Thief to try and ward them off. Himari and Rimi pulled each other closer as they worked through the ramifications of their choice. Could they outrun the Thief? Could the Phantom Thief wrestle one of them out of the others grasp? If it came to it (and neither of the girls hoped it would) could they beat the Thief in a fight?

These questioned continued to race around their minds unanswered as they kept their eyes focused on the Phantom Thief. Their thoughts didn’t stop as the Thief stood motionless in front of them, but they started to calm down as they realized the Thief was crying quietly in front of them.

“My little kittens… I think I may have learned the error of my ways.”

Himari and Rimi tightened their holds on each other, sensing a trap. However, their gazes softened as the tears of the Thief became more audible. Their now curious looks prompted the Thief to continue.

“Throughout my entire life, I have possessed the ability to shroud myself in shadow. This trait has allowed me to… follow my hearts truest desires, be it the thrill of danger, the feeling of toying with others for my amusement or, in this case, the desire to capture a beautiful maiden. I never did anything evil with my gifts but… my gifts did obscure the immorality of my actions regardless.” Though the Phantom Thief kept their eyes on Himari and Rimi their arms were kept at her sides, providing their apology with no dramatic flair. Similarly, the way they spoke was genuine and clear, but lacked its prior theatrical qualities. “It should not have come down to me threatening to tear a pair of lovers apart for me to realize this, and for that I sincerely apologize.”

It was only now that Himari and Rimi relaxed and drew back their outstretched hands, though they kept their other arms around each other. “So you’re… so you’re going to let us go?”

“I will, though it will not atone for the things I have done. I have a few gifts to bestow too.” The Phantom Thief started walking forward slowly and unthreateningly with their hands raised in the air. One of her hands was opened out, showing Himari and Rimi that they weren’t concealing anything, while the other held a white bucket filled with candy. The bucket was placed gently at Himari and Rimi’s feet, after which the Thief took a step back. “I allowed myself to be seen several times tonight, and all the princesses I showed myself too showered me with candies. I have no desire for such foods, so you would get more out of them than I would.”

Himari’s and Rimi’s eyes widened as they looked down at the bucket, which was filled to the brim with delicious goodies. Their eyes snapped back up as they heard the Phantom Thief rustling around for something in their tuxedo. After a few seconds they produced two vividly coloured roses, handing a pink one to Himari and a red one to Rimi.

“Those roses are my final gift to you. May they symbolize the love between the two of you, and the lesson you’ve taught me tonight. With that, I must depart.” With a swoosh of their cloak, the Phantom Thief retreated back into the alleyway from whence they came, leaving Himari and Rimi alone in the middle of the street.

The pair took a sniff of their roses in unison as they calmed down, after which they collapsed giddily into each other’s arms. “We did it Rimi!” Himari exclaimed triumphantly. “We defended ourselves against the Phantom Thief!”

“I’m so happy Himari-chan!” Rimi replied gleefully. “We got so many more treats, and these roses are so beautiful!”

The pair’s giggly mood ceased as their eyes met, and the world seemed to stop around them. Their faces, subconsciously or otherwise, drew closer together until their lips met in a kiss. While Rimi pulled back after a few seconds, her lips tingling from the sensation, Himari remained in place with puckered lips and closed eyes, clearly expecting more.

“Rimi~!” Himari pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

“You’re so cute Himari-chan!” Rimi giggled. “There’ll be more time for kissing when we get to your house, ok?”

“You’re right Rimi! Let’s grab these treats and hustle!” After retrieving their own candy buckets, and sharing the load of the Phantom Thief’s bucket, they set off for Rimi’s house.

\----------

After a few hours, Himari and Rimi had already shared all the passionate kisses they could muster, now resorting to cuddling side by side on the sofa in their pajamas. A mountain of wrappers was piling up in the nearby bin, and while they had munched through Rimi’s bucket they had only just started on Himari’s, and that of the Phantom Thief’s remained completely untouched. The TV blared insignificantly in the background; Himari and Rimi cared more about each other, the sweets and the events that had just transpired.

“This might be a weird thought Rimi, but Kaoru-senpai would look amazing in that Thief outfit…”

“I swear I’ve had that same thought before! Ahh, they’re so lovely…” Rimi relaxed and snuggled into Himari as she was overcame by her daydreaming.

“I don’t mean this in a bad way, but do you still think they’re good? Even after what they tried to do to us?” Himari asked curiously.

“I do” Rimi replied without hesitation. “They helped for the first time at Halloween last year, and while they abducted me on the S.S Smile they were always caring and concerned for my safety. I found it so nice that they learned their lesson and apologized in front of us too. I don’t think they’re a bad person, even if they sometimes did bad things!”

“When you put it like that, its really convincing! Say, do you ever wonder who the Thief is?”

“I have, though I don’t have any answers. Apparently it’s someone I know, but I don’t know any cool people like that. Saya was the one who called them for the Halloween event in the first place, but when I asked her she said the Thief wanted to remain anonymous.” Rimi explained.

“I see~! What a complicated mystery! I’m sorry for all the questions… but do you want to find out their identity?”

Rimi hummed to herself as she entered a few seconds of intense thought, after which she nodded. “I think I do. I feel like… I want to thank them for all the things they’ve done for me. Besides… they were really gorgeous! Doesn’t it pique your interest too, Himari-chan?”

“Honestly, it really does!” Himari agreed. She snuggled in closer to Rimi. “Say, if you wanted to discover the Phantom Thief’s identity, could we do it together?”

“Of course!” Rimi replied softly. “I wouldn’t want to do such a task with anyone else!”

“Except maybe Kaoru?”

“Maybe Kaoru too!” Rimi conceded with a laugh. “She’s so wise, I think she could really help us! Though I… want to discover it with you most of all.”

Himari brushed the hair on Rimi’s forehead out of the way as she leaned in and delivered a chaste kiss. “Oh Rimi, I wouldn’t miss discovering it with you for the world.”

The pair continued to cuddle and converse as they feasted on Halloween treats, the TV blaring insignificantly in the background. The roses they were gifted emulated their embrace, brushing against each other as they rested in the vase on the table beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I absolutely love the idea of Himari and Rimi not knowing that Kaoru is the Phantom Thief! Its debateable depending on whether Rimi recognised Kaoru in Season 2 Episode 4 and depending on whether Himari recognised her beforehand (I think she speaks to Kaoru in the costume directly during a limited time conversation), but I still think its a really funny idea! Himari and Rimi might have gone trick or treating, but you certainly shouldn't. Stay indoors and stay safe! If you're British like me (I sincerely apologise), you can join me in pondering the ramifications of the newest lockdown.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
